Mi Morena
by Arianna Sunrise
Summary: Better summary inside: oneShot for the time being a songfic to Josh Groban's 'Mi Morena' in which Jesse falls in love with Suze when he sees her dancing in the rain! Rated K for a reference to clingy clothes... just read.


Well, this is the first (and probably the last) songfic I have ever done. Granted, I've done musicals and stuff, but whatever. Anyway, this is in the third person, but also from Jesse's POV, and it's kind of short but it's based on the song 'Mi Morena' by Josh Groban. I figured that it was perfect since mi morena means my brunette, and Suze is most definitely a brunette. Anyway, be nice, because I have not published a fanfic in over a year, and it was for (gasp) Sailor Moon. Lastly, this is set pretty early on, though you can be the judge of when. It doesn't really matter though, because it's about the emotion. Oh, and for Josh Groban fans, the lines are out of order for artistic purposes that are resolved later, after the hearts. Also, parts of lines are changed for the purposes of the story, and I don't own _The Mediator_. Lastly; thanks to **Dusty Brown** for catching my _unintentional_ lyrical blunders.

* * *

The Cheesy, Angsty Summary

_It was pouring rain that day, the day that he fell in love with her. Before, he had only fancied her, thinking that she was, perhaps, the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen, but never anything more. Being alive, she was forbidden to him anyway, and so the thought of doing anything more than fancying her had not been considered an option. Not until he saw her like that, so free and alive… it touched him to the core, made him feel things that he never thought possible. That day, he decided that all he wanted was to make her that happy again, that free…_

* * *

I sat at the window late that afternoon, simply watching the ocean, as I always did. Nothing in particular was on my mind except for the thought that perhaps I should close the window so that Susannah would not catch her death when she came home. But somehow I could not bring myself to do it, because the smell of the rain was refreshing to me. Later, I would admit to myself that something was forcing me not to, because of what happened next.

_A beautiful vision…_

It was getting dark, and I was somewhat worried already for Susannah, after all, she hated being wet, because of her hair apparently, but of course, I did not really understand this. Thankfully, the moment that I looked back at the clock and saw that it read 6:23 p.m., I heard a sound that I recognized as a car pulling into the driveway. Relieved, I started to pull the window shut, but something caught my attention, some words that I could just barely hear.

_Shining like a silver flame…_

"Adam, get out of the rain!" I heard a girl's voice- CeeCee's- say from the car. Looking down, I saw that Susannah's friend, Adam was running around, through puddles, and doing cartwheels on the lawn, probably just trying to catch the attention of mi querida. He succeeded, of course, but not in the way that he would have liked to.

_Sweet fire of love…_

"Come on Adam, please just get the umbrella for us, I really don't want to get my new shoes wet." Susannah's voice suddenly came from the car, and I saw that her eyes were traveling up to the window, where I watched this scene curiously. At that point, I do not know what kept me watching, as Adam's constant attempts to call attention to himself were not unusual, but I still made myself invisible, even to Susannah, for some unknown reason.

_Where the setting sun surrenders to the moon…_

"Forget about your shoes and come out, both of you!" He exclaimed merrily, and my jaw dropped; why on Earth would he want to risk Susannah and her friend catching a cold like that? Clearly, they were thinking the same thing or something very close, because the both said simultaneously, "What!"

_You lift upon the notesand slip away…_

"No, seriously you guys, there's something weird about this weather today, I mean, even you guys said that it didn't make you feel nearly as depressed about the rain as you normally are! Just come out," he said, opening the door and taking CeeCee's hand, "and dance with me." CeeCee let out a small cry as he pulled her out of his car. Susannah followed, as CeeCee had latched onto her to keep from being pulled out. Yet Adam's gesture had caught them both by surprise, and they were out in the rain, soaked almost instantly.

_You're the light within my soul…_

"Adam!" They both shouted accusingly, but he only laughed before grabbing CeeCee and whirling her around. In her surprise, the young woman turned a deeper shade of red than usual, and, quite unexpectedly, continued to dance with him.

_Hold your handsout to the night…_

"I don't know why, but you're right Adam, I actually want to be out in the rain today." She said, and I smiled slightly when I saw Susannah gawk at them, and then laugh.

_'Cause I adore you…_

"You guys… come on, let's go inside, I'll make hot chocolate and…" She started, but was cut off when both of her friends grabbed her hands and flung her around with them. At this, I was both confused and highly amused at the same time; what was Susannah doing with such strange individuals as friends?

_Come like a ghost…_

My train of thought changed when she did something quite out of the ordinary- that is, she laughed, and did not try to break away from her two new friends.

_Your body rises like a bird of grace…_

"Call me crazy, but you're right Adam, this feels really… free." She said, and spun away from them as they all dropped hands and danced crazily. For some reason, I was unbothered by their behavior, and was, in fact, intrigued with what I noticed Susannah doing; it was almost a real dance, something that I could imagine a girl from my time doing during a festival. And she looked… well… entrancing like that, with her damp waves flowing around her and the rain spinning off of her.

_I will watch you dance alone…_

It was then that Adam chose to turn on his car radio… a truly remarkable device that, and it began to play music that had a distinctly Latin feel to it, though the singer was obviously not Spanish.

_Mi querida…_

"Oh no, isn't this that guy who sings love songs, like that stupid one, 'You Raise Me Up'?" Adam complained, but CeeCee and Susannah laughed.

_For you I'd steal the stars…_

"Come on, I know this song, it has good dancing music." CeeCee admitted, and I saw both Adam and Susannah raise their eyebrows while the albino girl blushed a deeper shade of red.

♥♥♥

_And so my love_

_From my window I can see_

_A beautiful vision_

_And when the music plays_

_Your body rises like a bird of grace_

I realized at once that I was staring, mouth open in amazement, at Susannah. Where her friends were off to the side, only playing, Susannah actually seemed to have considered the rhythm, and the style of the music, in her own dance. She had let go, and it was a strange but marvelous sight.

_Mi morena_

_I saw you dancing in the rain_

_Holy water_

_Shining like a silver flame_

_Come like a ghost_

_I will watch you dance alone_

_Mi morena_

_You're the light within my soul_

Flushing only slightly, I tried not to watch her, tried not to think of her as the silver flame that the singer described the focus of his affections as. Yet I felt very much like I was the singer, and I knew that would do me little good.

_And so my love_

_The way you're moving in your dress_

_To a nylon guitar_

_On wings of silk and lace_

_You lift upon the notesand slip away_

For some reason, I began to imagine her in a dress like that instead of the blouse and short skirt that she was wearing- it was more comfortable for me to look at her that way than as she appeared now, soaked so that every curve of her body was visible in the way that her clothes clung to her. I felt strangely about that, as though I should not be watching her now, but I could not tear my eyes away from her.

_Mi morena_

_I saw you dancing in the rain_

_Holy water_

_Shining like a silver flame_

_Come like a ghost_

_I will watch you dance alone_

_Mi morena_

_You're the light within my soul_

Though I would never admit it, not to her, not even to myself, she had made everything much more bearable for me, even if her stubbornness drove me insane. Her arrival into my life had given me something to care about again, something to protect and cherish- a friend, but was she becoming something more? No, I could never allow for that to happen, yet…

_Take this cross of feathers and bone_

_Take this heart I've carved in stone_

_In your name…_

_Where the setting sun_

_Surrenders to the moon_

_Mi querida_

_I wait for you…_

Upon hearing that verse, I looked to the horizon and observed that the sun was, indeed, setting, and that the full moon was rising, cautiously above it. There was something very strange about what was happening, it was as though… it was as though the song had been written for her, for us even. It seemed as if the entire reason this song was playing was for the sole purpose of the scene before me, of mi querida dancing, without knowing the intensity with which I was watching her now that… now that I loved her.

_Mi morena_

_Hold your hands up to the night_

_Be my lover_

_I will fall into your eyes_

_Sweet fire of love_

_For you_

_I'd steal the stars_

_'Cause I adore you_

_Oh my morena…_

Now, at last, I closed the window and stepped back, disoriented at what I had discovered. I loved her; I loved Susannah Simon, a sixteen-year-old who was more or less170 years younger than I. But why? It defied logic, and it certainly was not possible for anything to come of it… yet my mind would not listen to such logic, because I was completely, hopelessly, and foolishly in love.

Thank goodness Susannah interrupted my train of thought when she did by coming in. I quickly retrieved a towel for her and then appeared to her, seeming to surprise her.

"Jesse! Oh, thanks…" She said, accepting the towel, somewhat taken aback by something, though I could not imagine what at the time. Then, she rummaged through her closet, the one thing in her room that was very disorganized, and pulled out some pajamas before making her way toward the bathroom. I was about to go back to my window when Susannah suddenly turned around and smiled at me.

"Jesse, I'm shocked, no scolding for being outside? How very unusual for you." Susannah said, playfully mocking my old-fashioned speech patterns.

"The night is still young, querida, I could easily reprimand you later." I replied, returning her charming little smile with one of my own. With a scowl, she exited the room, but I could tell that she was not very upset with the small chastisement I had just given her.

_Sweet fire of love_

_For you_

_I'd steal the stars_

_'Cause I adore you_

_Oh mi querida…

* * *

_

So, I hope that you all liked it! Oh, and I do realize that Cee Cee was a little bit out of character, but Jesse's not the only one who's falling in love here (wink wink!). Unfortunately, I can't promise you more Mediator stuff in the future because I'm working extremely hard on an original novel that I've been working on since January. All of my creative energy is going toward that story right now, so unless I get another inspiration like this, I won't post any time soon. At any rate, all of that won't matter if you hate it, so let me know, alright?

Love, Arianna Sunrise


End file.
